arti cinta yang kita punya
by Aries fanfiction
Summary: kuroko tetsuya hanya ingin mimpi kecilnya untuk menikah dengan sang kekasih (akashi seijuurou) yang sepuluh tahun dipacarinya terwujud. Tapi pemuda itu harus menelan pil pahit saat akashi seijuurou menolak dengan tegas untuk menikah dengannya, sang ego langsung berteriak. Dan ia menang! merekapun akhirnya berpisah. Tapi sang waktu ingin kisah mereka berlanjut dengan caranya sendiri


DISCLAIMAR TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI

STORY BY ARIES FANFICTION

RATED : T

GENRE : SHOUNEN-AI, BL, ROMANCE, HURT/COMFROT

CHARACTER : AKASHI. S, KUROKO.T, OGIWARA. S

PART 1 OF 2

* * *

PART 1

.

.

AKASHI .S : 30 THN

KUROKO .T : 30 THN

OGIWARA .S : 30 THN

.

.

.

Kuroko tetsuya, anak tunggal dari keluarga kuroko tersebut mengusap kasar wajahnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda berwajah cantik itu kembali menghela nafas lelah. tidak bisakah sang ibu, yang berada diujung telfon sana memberinya ruang untuk bernafas sekejap saja? dia butuh istirahat. Sekarang!

"ibu, bisakah kita tidak membahas masalah pernikahan sekarang?"

"…"

"aku tahu. Aku paham dengan kecemasan yang ibu dan ayah rasakan"

"..."

"tidak bu, kumohon bersabarlah. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kepada kalian bahwa aku mempunyai kekasih yang sangat aku cintai"

"…"

"baiklah. Minggu ini aku akan membawanya kerumah untuk bertemu dengan kalian"

"….."

"selamat malam bu, jaga dirimu baik-baik" setelah suara telfon terputus diujung sana, kuroko kembali menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku celana rumahnya.

pemuda bersurai baby blue itu melihat jam yang tergantung di atas dinding yang ada didepannya. Hari sudah sangat larut, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan sang kekasih yang sejak tadi ditunggunya belum juga pulang sampai detik ini

Segenap hatinya langsung dihinggapi perasaan perih saat melihat semua jerih payahnya untuk memasak semua makanan favorite kekasih tercintanya berakhir seperti sesajen bagi makhluk gaib. Tertata rapi diatas meja dengan berbagai macam makanan yang sudah dingin, karna semua hidangan itu telah dibiarkan menganggur sejak empat jam yang lalu.

"seijuurou-kun, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini lagi padaku…." dengan menelan semua kekecewaannya, kuroko melangkah masuk kedalam satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartemen mewah milik sang kekasih

.

.

.

Kuroko memandang geram pada sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang kini duduk diatas tempat tidur, tepat disebalahnya.

"seijuurou-kun, ini hari libur. Tidak bisakah kau mematikan laptopmu dan berhenti bekerja" ucap kuroko ketus, dia tidak peduli lagi apakah kekasihnya itu akan tersinggung dengan perkataannya atau tidak.

"tidak bisa, tetsuya. perusahaan akan kedatangan investor penting dari inggris lusa. Aku harus menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk keperluan meeting besok"

Dan lihat, bahkan untuk menatap lawan bicaranya saja pemuda bermarga akashi itu tidak bisa

"semalam ibu menelfonku lagi" kuroko bisa melihat gerakan kesepuluh jari-jari akashi seijuurou terhenti diatas keyboard laptop yang sejak tadi terus ia pandangi "aku bilang dalam minggu ini aku akan—"

"tetsuya tolong, jangan membicarakan hal itu sekarang. aku benar-benar sibuk—"

"LALU KAPAN! KAPAN KAU TIDAK SIBUK DENGAN PEKERJAANMU HAHHH! BESOK? LUSA? MINGGU DEPAN? BULAN DEPAN? ATAU MUNGKIN TAHUN DEPAN AKU BARU BICARA DENGANMU?!" tubuh mungil pemuda manis itu bergetar karna marah. Ia langsung bangkit dari posisi baringnya dan turun dari atas ranjang empuk itu

"bahkan semalam, untuk yang kesebelas kalinya kau kembali membatalkan janji yang telah kita buat seijuurou-kun" mati-matian kuroko menahan tangisnya agar tak pecah. Dia langsung memutuskan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mengurung diri disana

Sementara itu, akashi seijuurou sang tersangka utama yang terlambat menyadari kesalahan fatal yang telah ia perbuat segera mematikan laptopnya dan langsung turun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi

"tetsuya, buka pintunya. tetsuya…."sepuluh tahun mengenal pemuda dari keluarga kuroko tersebut cukup membuat akashi tau bagaimana watak keras kepala yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu.

sadar usahanya dalam mengedor-gedor pintu didepannya itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun, akashi memutuskan untuk mengambil kunci cadangan kamar mandi yang ia simpan di laci paling bawah meja kerjanya

Ketika pintu kamar mandi itu telah terbuka, akashi seijuurou mendapati tubuh kuroko duduk bersandar di dinding keramik kamar mandi, dengan kedua kaki tertekuk, lengkap dengan siraman air yang mengalir dari shower yang tergantung di atas kepala pemuda itu

seijuurou berjalan mendekat, dihampirinya tubuh kuroko yang telah menggigil kedinginan

"tetsuya, aku minta maaf untuk makan malam kita yang batal semalam" nada penyesalan itu terdengar begitu tulus. Tapi sayang, hati seorang kuroko tetsuya telanjur membeku untuk merasakannya

"kau selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama, lalu setelah itu kau juga akan kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama seijuurou-kun. Jangan terlalu memudah mengatakan maaf jika kau tidak bisa mempertanggung jawababkannya"

Akashi ikut duduk disamping kuroko, tak dipedulikannya jika sekarang tubuhnya ikut basah kuyub sama halnya dengan sang kekasih.

Perlahan, diangkatnya dagu milik kuroko. dibawanya wajah cantik pemuda itu menghadap kearahnya dan kemudian satu ciuman lembut ia berikan di atas bibir plum menggoda milik kekasihnya tersebut.

"kau membenciku sekarang?" tanya seijuurou lembut setelah melepaskan bibir milik kuroko, pemuda bersurai baby blue itu hanya menggelangkan pelan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"aku hanya kecewa karna kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu dari pada aku" ujar kuroko lirih

"kau tahu itu tidak benar kan. Tetsuya adalah segalanya untukku"

"kalau begitu menikahlah denganku. Aku ingin memiliki seijuurou-kun seutuhnya" kuroko meraih kedua tangan seijurou, menggenggam tangan pemuda itu kuat-kuat, seolah-olah takut pemuda didepannya itu akan pergi meninggalkannya

"kau sudah memiliki ku seutuhnya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu tetsuya, apa kau lupa hmm?"

"karna itulah, karna sudah sepuluh tahun aku bertahan dalam hubungan ini makanya aku ingin mengakhirinya dalam ikatan pernikahan. Aku ingin kau dan aku mengucapkan janji suci di altar, didepan ayahmu dan juga didepan kedua orang tuaku"

Bukannya seijuurou tidak mencintai kuroko makanya ia tidak bisa meloloskan permintaan sederhana pemuda itu. Tapi dia mempunyai ketakutan tersendiri dengan sebuah ikatan yang bernama pernikahan.

Dulu, kedua orang tuanya juga saling mencintai, sama seperti dirinya dan pemuda manis dihadapannya itu.

Dulu ia juga pernah merasakan hidup ditengah-tengah keluarga yang harmonis.

Tapi itu dulu.

Karna saat umurnya menginjak usia lima tahun, perasaan kedua orang tuanya mulai berubah. Cinta mereka lenyap. Dan selama satu tahun hidupnya, dunia seijuurou kecil dipenuhi dengan teriakan, bentakan, cacian, hingga air mata sang ibu. Kedua orang tuanya saling menyakiti satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai.

Lalu, saat ia berusia delapan tahun. Musibah itu datang. ibunya meninggal dunia dan hal itu membuatnya semakin menderita, karna sang ayah berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin dan keras. Kematian sang ibu, dan perubahan drastis sikap sang ayah menambah luka tersendiri dihatinya

Pengalam pribadi yang buruk itu menjadi trauma tersendiri untuknya

Seijuurou takut, jika nanti ia menikah dengan tetsuya, perasaannya akan berubah dan akhirnya dia malah akan menyakiti pemuda itu sama seperti yang ayahnya lakukan dulu terhadap ibunya

"seijuurou-kun, datanglah kerumahku. Temui kedua orang tuaku dan katakan pada mereka kau akan menikahiku"

"aku tidak bisa tetsuya, maaf" seijuurou menunduk, enggan menatap kedua mata sewarna biru laut yang keindahannya telah lama ia kagumi

"kenapa? KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA?!" Kemarahan kuroko langsung meledak

"itu adalah keputusanku. hubungan kita hanya sebatas pacaran, tetsuya. Tidak lebih"

Kuroko tertegun. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Dengan membabi buta, kuroko langsung memukul seijuurou berkali-kali, sampai hatinya merasa puas. karna jika tidak begitu, maka bisa dipastikan ia akan menangis saat itu juga.

"jahat! seijuurou-kun benar-benar orang yang jahat!" Seijuurou tak membalas, ia terima semua pukulan-pukulan pemuda bersurai baby blue itu dengan hati yang ikhlas. dan ketika tangan-tangan kecil kekasihnya itu berhenti memukul tubuhnya, ia justrul lebih jauh merasakan sakit

Beberapa saat terlewat hanya dengan kebisuan yang seijuurou berikan. kuroko hanya tersenyum sedih melihatnya, lalu dipeluknya pemuda yang telah membeku seutuhnya didepannya itu.

Menit demi menit terlewat. Pelukan itu menyakiti keduanya karna tidak merasa mendekatkan. Ketika akhirnya kuroko melepaskan pelukannya, pemuda itu bisa melihat kedua mata seijuurou yang memerah

saat ego lebih dijunjung tinggi dari pada perasaan….

maka, semuanya berakhir

"kita selesai di sini" ucap kuroko kemudian. Dia berdiri, berjalan perlahan keluar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang, tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara. Karna hanya dengan cara itulah dia bisa menyembunyikan air matanya

Dan juga karna egonya, seijuurou tidak mau menghentikan kepergian orang terkasihnya. Pantang baginya untuk memohon. Karna itu bukanlah ciri seorang akashi


End file.
